¿Cuáles son nuestras probabilidades?
by Violet S. Kai
Summary: Ni siquiera un experto en estadísticas podía contestar esa pregunta, y cada vez se hacía más difícil seguir adelante con la duda. Spencer Reid X Lectora (O lector, si gustan hacer unos cuantos ajustes en su mente al leer) - READER INSERT :)
1. Chapter 1

_Nota de la autora: Ahmmm…pues espero que les guste y si se toman el tiempo de comentar, se los agradecería mucho. Más adelante hablaré de Daniel, no desesperen. Además, quiero su opinión sobre algo, "tu" edad. Esta historia es algo así como un remake de algo un poco más personal que estoy escribiendo, donde el personaje pues…vendría siendo como un self-insert, por lo que "ella" tiene mi edad, lo que lo hace una historia complicada, pues tengo 17 años :$ Aquí, lo dejé como "tu edad" porque no tiene relevancia, pero sí en el resto de la historia, obviamente. Por favor, denme su opinión, ¿creen que debo mantener esa trama? ¿O qué prefieren? Yo ya tengo esa historia para mí, y con ésta quiero complacerlos a todos ustedes__;) Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o Spencer, tristemente, sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original.**_

Capítulo 1: Una voz peculiar

Respiré profundamente, inhalé por segundos. Era como si quisiera respirar el aire de todo Arlington de una sola vez, incluso de toda Virginia, hasta que volví a la realidad. O…alguien me trajo de vuelta.

-¡Vamos, (tu nombre)! ¡¿Qué haces?! –exclamó Daniel cerca de mi oído sobresaltándome. No estaba gritando realmente, sólo era la forma en que él hablaba. Siempre ruidoso, no podía (ni parecía querer) evitarlo.

Me apresuré a seguir bajando por las escaleras del avión. Estaba avergonzada, había detenido a la gente, pero sólo unos…10 segundos, podían vivir con eso.

-¡Naaaada! Todo te molesta, Dan.

-No me llames así.

-Es tu nombre.

-No. Daniel lo es, niña.

-Como sea, y no me llames así.

-Eres una chica.

-Pero no una niña, y deja de hacerte el grande conmigo, sólo eres 2 años mayor.

-Suficiente para mí, para tratarte como bebé.-Afirmó y giré mis ojos fastidiada. Finalmente mi pie derecho pisó Arlington, luego el izquierdo, luego los 2 de Daniel de un salto. Era un lunes frío y con viento, aunque era cerca de mediodía.- ¡Vamos!-exclamó con una gran sonrisa mientras me tomaba por el hombro, haciéndome avanzar. Entramos al aeropuerto.-Vamos.- repitió señalando unos asientos.

-¡Nooo, no quiero! Llevo 5 horas sentada. Tú ve, yo me quedo allá parada- dije señalando la banda de equipajes- y te aviso cuando las tenga.

-Como sea, pero no-te-alejes. ¿Oíste?

-Sí, sí.

-¡(t/n)!

-Sí, lo prometo.-dije poniendo mi cara seria; y con esto se alejó hacia los asientos. Suspiré y comencé a caminar hacia la banda. Mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, no me sentía muy bien realmente, estaba muy cansada y…mis piernas se sentían adormecidas. Así me ponían los vuelos. Lo sabía muuuy bien aunque éste era apenas mi segundo. Tal vez era por eso…No había volado en (tu edad) años, y de repente había tenido 2 vuelos en el último par de días. Eso seguramente causa alguna clase d…-¡Oh, carajo!-Cerré los ojos por instinto al ver esa bolsa tan cerca de mí, y me giré para evitar que me golpeara en la cara, aunque había terminado en mi hombro, llevé mi mano hasta él para calmar el dolor.

"Eso dolió, ¡maldita sea! Que algún idiota se estampe contra mí definitivamente era lo que necesitaba para sentirme mejor en este momento".

-Lo…¡lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento tanto, tanto!-escuché de pronto exclamar una peculiar voz masculina, haciéndome abrir rápidamente los ojos llena de curiosidad.


	2. Chapter 2 - Part 1

_Nota de la autora: Uhmm tuve que dividir esto en 2, porque no he tenido tiempo de pasar en limpio el resto, así que decidí que era mejor, que tardar más en subirlo, espero no demorar tanto en la segunda parte :3 Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o Spencer, tristemente, sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original.**_

Capítulo 2 [Parte 1]: Doctor

Aún tenía la expresión de dolor en mi rostro, pero comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, hasta desaparecer, conforme mis ojos estudiaban a toda velocidad el hermoso semblante frente a mí. Sus ojos café chocolate me miraban con profunda consternación. Su cabello alborotado caía perfectamente sobre su frente, pero aún así podía ver su ceño fruncido. Su pálida piel contrastaba perfectamente con el rosado de sus labios, y éstos se encontraban entreabiertos, mientras me miraba fijamente.

-¡Lo siento! Lo siento…-repitió una vez más.

-Yo…yo lo siento. Perdón por eso…esa palabra que…uhmm grité.

-¿Carajo?-preguntó con un curioso "acento".

-Sí…eso.-reí nerviosa.

-Está bien, supongo que es normal, ya que usar una "mala palabra" en lugar de una "más permitida" de hecho cambia la respuesta del cuerpo al dolor.

-Wow…¿en serio?

-Sí. Decir "carajo" **realmente** te hace sentir mejor.

-Increíble.

-Querrás decir "sorprendente", porque dado que es un hecho, no resulta tan "increíble", ¿no crees?

-Siiií. Sí, claro, eso fue exactamente lo que quise decir.

-Lo siento…-susurró, bajando la mirada.

-No, no, está bien.-negué suavemente con la cabeza dirigiéndole una diminuta sonrisa. Era divertido, de hecho. Y él, él era tan lindo. Por Dios…¿se había sonrojado? Uhgg…¿cómo podía ser tan adorable? _Necesitaba_ saber su…-¿Cómo te llamas?

"¿¡Qué!? ¿De dónde vino eso? Oh cielos (t/n)…es un enorme logro para ti entablar una conversación y comienzas a interr…"

-Spencer. Dr. Spencer Reid. Y…¿y tú?

-(t/n)...¿Doctor?

-¿(t/n)? Es…es lindo.

-Gracias…-murmuré nerviosa, antes de un incómodo silencio.- Uhmm…¿Doctor?

-Sí, sí. Pero…pero no de la clase que estás pensando, si fuera así estaría revisando tu…tu brazo. Lo siento de nuevo.

-Está bien, tranquilo.-dije con una amplia sonrisa.- Así que entonces…¿quiere decir que tienes un doctorado? ¿En qué?

-3.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tres, tengo 3 doctorados.


	3. Chapter 2 -Part 2

_Nota de la autora: Aquí está el resto :3 Espero estén bien con el cambio de Punto de Vista, es algo que me gusta hacer :$ hehe Y gracias por sus comentarios__Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o Spencer, tristemente, sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original. *Del episodio "Extreme Aggressor" (1x1)**_

Capítulo 2 [Parte 2]: "Sí, soy un genio"*

-¿¡Qué?! Hablo en serio.-exclamó (t/n) después de observarme fijamente por unos segundos.

-También…también yo.

-No puede ser, ¿cuántos años tienes?

-¿Tú?-cuestioné rápidamente.

-Uhmm…25…

-29.

-Así que has pasado los últimos ¿cuántos años? ¿10, 11…estudiando?

-Yo…

-Es mucho tiempo…

-No, porque…

-Sí, sí lo es. Bueno, o al menos para mí lo sería.

-Es sólo que yo…me tomó alrededor de 8 años obtener mis 3 Doctorados, pero eso fue ya hace…hace tiempo.-logré aclarar finalmente.

-Ahmm…pero no mucho, supongo.

-Bueno, 12…quiero…quiero decir casi 9 años.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Los obtuviste a los 20?

-Bueno, sí. Justo antes de los 21.-respondí y levanté la mirada sólo para encontrarme con la suya, llena de confusión. Aclaré mi garganta.-Yo…

-Eso ni siquiera es posible… ¿o sí? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Eres alguna clase de genio o algo?*-cuestionó mientras gran confusión y un poco de curiosidad se mezclaban en su rostro.

-Uhmm…bueno sí tengo un IQ de 187 y memoria eidética y puedo leer 20, 000 palabras por minuto*, pero no estoy seguro de…-me detuve al notar la forma en que me miraba, su cabeza se inclinaba poco a poco hacia la izquierda y me escuchaba con atención. Me ponía nervioso.

-Realmente eres todo un caso, Doctor.

-¿A…a qué te refieres?

-A eso.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.-soltó una risita y fruncí el ceño un poco irritado.- Quiero decir que no choco con Einstein todos los días, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, hasta ahora no hay pruebas de que el IQ de Albert Einstein haya sido puesto a prueba, pero se cree que se encuentra entre 160 y 180, así que…uhmm…na…nada. Olvídalo.

Mordía su labio mientras me dirigía una pequeña sonrisa. Traté de devolvérsela.

-¡(t/n)!

Me incliné un poco para mirar detrás de ella, sólo para cruzar miradas con el chico que la llamaba y se acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Yo tengo que…

-Sí. Sí, está bien.-aseguré.

-Bueno, espero chocar contigo otra vez mientras esté por aquí.-dijo riendo.-¿Eres de por aquí? Aunque bueno, no estaré por aquí, sino por Quantico, pero sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Yo…tomo el metro a Quantico casi todos los días para ir al trabajo.

-¿En serio? Bueno, yo estaré resolviendo asuntos de trabajo por ahí también. ¿Dónde…dónde trabajas?

-Uhmm…yo…no…

-(t/n) lo siento, de verdad tenemos que irnos. Vamos.-dijo el chico cuando finalmente se encontró a nuestro lado y comenzó a extender varias maletas hacia (t/n).

-Sí, sólo… ¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir! Lo siento mucho.-dijo ella. Comenzaba a alejarse, caminaba hacia atrás, mirando sobre su hombro. Entonces se detuvo y me miró a lo lejos.

-¡Puedes preguntar por mí en las oficinas de…de la BAU!-exclamé.

Me sonrió ampliamente antes de dar media vuelta y partir.


	4. Chapter 3

_Nota de la autora: Quiero agradecerles a Comadreja-chan y Yuya kinomoto por sus comentarios, gracias chicas, de verdad! No sé, espero que les guste, y espero más comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos...X'D Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o sus personajes, tristemente, sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original.**_

Capítulo 3: La BAU

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta del cuarto de hotel Daniel entró disparado y se lanzó directo a la cama.

-¿Daniel?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es la BAU?

-¿Qué?

-La BAU, ¿qué es?

-Ya te oí, pero ¿podrías esperar a que despierte para esas preguntas sin sentido?

-No estás durmiendo, y no, necesito saber ahora.

-Oh cielos…no lo sé, (t/n). Búscalo en internet.-respondió Daniel sin despegar su rostro de la almohada. Gruñí fastidiada.-Bien, vamos a comer, cuando terminemos, lo buscaré, ¿Contenta?

-Bueno…-susurré cruzando la puerta que conectaba nuestras habitaciones y cerrándola tras de mí, dejándolo solo para que durmiera.

* * *

o-o-O-o-o

* * *

Casi media hora había pasado cuando por fin tocaron a la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¡Daniel!

-¿Qué?-respondió desde el otro lado después de unos segundos.

-La comida está aquí.

Nos sentamos uno junto al otro en el piso, al pie de la cama, más que listos para comer. Moríamos de hambre.

-Pásame el control remoto, (t/n).

-Está muy lejos, ve tú.

-No está lejos, sólo estírate.

-No.

-Vamos, (t/n), ¿en serio?

-Sí.

-Y dices que no eres una niña.

-No lo soy.-aseguré haciendo pucheros.

-Lo eres, ¿por qué no sólo me lo pasaste?-respondió Daniel regresando a mi lado después de haberse parado para tomar el control.

-Porque no quiero ver televisión, me duele la cabeza, Daniel. ¿Por qué no podemos sólo comer?

-Porque yo sí quiero verla.

-Ughh, como sea…-murmuré molesta clavando la mirada en mi plato. Me proponía iniciar a comer, pero el tenedor "se detuvo" cuando casi llegaba a mis labios, como por reflejo al escuchar…esa voz. *Click*-¡Noooo! ¡Daniel, no! ¡Regresa el canal!

-¡Woah…(t/n)! Tranquila, mujer.

-¡Dame el control!

-¡No! Tú no querías v…

-Pero ahora sí, ¡dámelo! ¡Daniel!-dije prácticamente lanzándome sobre él.

-¡(t/n)! ¿Qué caraj…?

-¡Shhh!

-¿Qué te pasa…?-cuestionó poniéndose de pie, resignándose a comer sobre la cama y sin ver la televisión, literalmente. No estaba en mis planos quitarme de enfrente de la pantalla ahora que había encontrado el canal de las noticias.

Ahí estaba. Ahí estaba él. Spencer.

"Unidad de Análisis Conductual, ¿eh? Ahora sólo necesito una dirección y…"

-Daniel, tu laptop.-ordené fríamente, sin apartar mi mirada de la imagen del guapo Doctor en mi televisión.

Pude escuchar a Daniel suspirar fastidiado, mientras iba en busca de ella.

* * *

o-o-O-o-o

* * *

Llevaba sentada en ese estúpido sofá alrededor de media hora. Me entretenía a mí misma admirando una y otra vez las instalaciones de la BAU. Era tan imponente por dentro, como lo era por fuera. O tal vez yo era muy fácil de impresionar. Como sea, era un lugar agradable con sofás cómodos y todo, pero no había obligado a Daniel a llevarme hasta ahí sólo para sentarme a observar.

-¿A qué hora me dijo que…?-dije poniéndome de pie y acercándome de nuevo a la recepcionista.

-Saldrán en cualquier momento.-contestó no de exactamente buena manera. Asentí y me di media vuelta. Directo al sofá. Claramente una "niña" como yo no iba a ser tomada en serio por el FBI…o la recepcionista de una división del FBI, al parecer. *Ring ring* Me apresuré a tomar mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, podía sentir a…bueno, todos observándome. Contesté.

-¿Qué?

-Me iré, (t/n).-declaró Daniel del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Me llamas cuando quieras que pase por ti, ¿sí? Alguno de los dos tiene que ir a ver ese asunto, y al parecer tú estás muy ocupada con el tal Doctor.

-Basta, tonto.

-Supongo que me desocuparé en unas…2 horas. ¿Me llamas?

-Sí, gracias.

-Bien.

-Bien, adi…-me detuve al observar a Spencer pasar frente a mí.

-¡Spencer!

-¿(t/n)?-cuestionaron al unísono Daniel, desde el teléfono, y él deteniéndose a unos metros de mí.

-Tengo que irme, yo te llamo.-me apresuré a responderle al primero, para enseguida terminar la llamada. Le dirigí una tímida sonrisa al segundo.

Me levanté, dirigiéndome hacia donde se encontraba el joven genio y…otras 4 personas. Un hombre; moreno, alto y fornido; y 3 mujeres. 2 rubias, una con una apariencia mucho más…alegre y colorida, si se le comparaba con la otra o…con cualquier persona que yo hubiera visto. Y una castaña, que lucía mayor que ellas 2.

-Hey…-dije cuando me encontré frente a él. A ellos.

-Hey…-respondió en un tono igualmente bajo, sonriéndome y agachando la mirada enseguida. Después de unos segundos pude imaginarme el por qué, las 4 personas a su alrededor lo miraban "disimuladamente", como esperando alguna respuesta del Doctor, mordí mi labio para no reír ante tal situación.

Aún sin mis lentes, podía ver claramente el rojo en las mejillas de Spencer.


	5. Chapter 4

_Nota de la autora: No me odien porque es muy corto Odien a la escuela…Pero no se preocupen, ya casi llegan mis vacaciones :3 hehe Ojalá les guste, espero sus comentarios Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o sus personajes, tristemente. Sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original.**_

Capítulo 4: Desayuno

El nada disimulado codazo de Morgan fue lo que después de una eternidad (o al menos así se sintió) hizo que por fin levantara mi mirada, sólo para encontrarme con la de (t/n) clavada en mí, y con su nerviosa sonrisa. Podía sentir mis mejillas hervir…

-Uhmm…sí, bien…(t/n), ellos son mis compañeros de trabajo, los agentes Jennifer Jareau, Alex Blake, Derek Morgan y Penelope Garcia.-dije señalando a cada uno, mientras ellos estrechaban la mano de (t/n).

-Analista Técnico, prefiero ese término. ¡Mucho gusto, (t/n)!-exclamó Garcia acercándose a (t/n) para darle la mano también.-¡Oh Dios! ¡Ohhh Dios! ¡Adoooro tu blusa, es tan bonita! ¿Dónde la…

-Baby girl…-susurró Morgan.

-Lo siento.-respondió Garcia, dirigiéndose a (t/n).

-Está bien.-dijo (t/n) riendo.

-Ya que vamos a desayunar, podrías unírtenos, y así Penelope podría interrogarte con más calma acerca de tu blusa, ¿no crees?-la cuestionó Morgan.

-Yo…-comenzó ella, pero se detuvo de repente. Me miraba nerviosa.-…tengo algo de prisa. Sólo venía a…

-Entendemos completamente, no lo escuches.-dijo Garcia tomando a Morgan del brazo para guiarlo hacia la salida. JJ y Blake los seguían.

-¡No quiero parecer grosera ni nada, lo siento!

-No, no. Está bien, de verdad.-le aseguró Blake.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Spence.-JJ agitó su mano hacia nosotros, ya fuera del edificio. Asentí.

Miré a (t/n) y sonreí levemente.

-Son un poco…

-Me agradan, Spencer.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.-repitió.-Ve con ellos, podemos…platicar luego. O…podemos ir con ellos, no sabía si querías que fuéramos con ellos o…

-No quería.-aclaré. _Silencio._-No…no por ti, es sólo que a veces son un poco…

-Sí, entiendo. Pude notar que no querías ir.-dijo riendo.

-¿Pudiste notarlo?-pregunté avergonzado.

-Sí.

-Bueno, yo noté algo también.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y qué es "Señor Analizador Conductualista"?-cuestionó con una divertida voz grave.

-Que está hambrienta, "Señorita Invento-Términos".

-Tal vez…

Reímos.

-Bueno, si…si tú quieres hay una cosa que puedo hacer para arreglar eso….-murmuré.

-¿Qué…?

-Llevarte a desayunar.


	6. Chapter 5

_Nota de la autora: Pues…nada, por favor, comenten. Amo que comenten, no tengan miedo, pena o lo que sea xD No muerdo ;) Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o sus personajes, tristemente. Sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original.**_

Capítulo 5: Confusión

Durante nuestro desayuno, le había dicho a Spencer lo mucho que me gustaría conocer más sobre su trabajo, pues criminalística había sido una idea muy persistente en mi mente en aquel entonces en que yo me encontraba en el último año de preparatoria decidiendo que estudiaría. Y bueno, no era un criminalista, pero igual el trabajo de un perfilador me parecía sumamente interesante.

Cuando regresé a las instalaciones de la BAU junto a él, y después de un poco de papeleo aquí y allá, la recepcionista no tuvo más que decir.

-…así que, como dije, el papel de la víctima es de una importancia innegable, ya que a través de ella es que nosotros…uhmm…tal vez…tal vez deberíamos tomar un descanso, (t/n).

-¿Por qué? Bueno…quiero decir, si tú necesitas…

-Siento que…

-¿Qué?

-Hablo demasiado.

-¡No! No lo haces.

-¿No?

-No…-murmuré negando suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo. Él sólo frunció el ceño.-Entonces la víctima…continúa, Spencer.

Habíamos estado en esta habitación por cerca de una hora y media. Él no se cansaba de hablar, explicar, enseñar, mover las manos de aquí a allá y garabatear en el pizarrón tras de él. Y yo, no me cansaba de recibir toda esta información. Y mucho menos de él.

El sonido de la cafetera trabajando y el olor a café que llenaba la habitación hizo que los dos lleváramos la mirada hasta el hombre frente a la máquina. Derek había entrando sin hacer el más mínimo sonido. Se giró lentamente para mirarme, luego a Spencer.

-Oh, hola, chicos. Lo siento, no los vi. No sabía que estabas aquí, (t/n).

-No te preocupes, está bien.-sonreí nerviosa.

-No, acabo de interrumpir…lo que sea que estaban haciendo.

-Sólo hablábamos.-Spencer se apresuró a decir.

-Sí…-afirmé.

-Bien…-dijo desplazando su mirada lentamente entre Spencer y yo-Puedo…compensarlos con café, ¿les parece bien?

-Perfecto.-respondió Spencer que ya esperaba con su taza en la mano.

-Sí, gracias.-sonreí.

Después de unos minutos, había cinco tazas llenas de un delicioso (o al menos así olía) y humeante café. Spencer y yo tomamos las nuestras y Derek tomó otras dos, luego miró irritado la tercera.

-Uhmm…¿quieres que…te ayude con ésa?-ofrecí.

-Oh, muchas gracias (t/n).

-Ya regreso, ¿bien?-me dirigí a Spencer, mientras seguía a Derek fuera de la habitación.

Él sólo me miró por encima de su taza. Fruncí el ceño.

Caminamos hasta donde se encontraba un puñado de personas trabajando cada una en "estación". Luego vi al resto del…equipo, platicando alrededor de un escritorio.

-Gracias (t/n), ésa es de JJ.-me indicó Derek cuando llegamos hasta ellos, señalando a la rubia junto a él. Extendí la taza hasta ella.

-¡Gracias! No sabía que estabas aquí-dijo ella tomándola. Sonriéndome.

-De nada. Sí, yo…Spencer…

-No quieres hacerlo esperar, querida-dijo de pronto la otra rubia, Penelope.

-¿No?-cuestioné entre risas.

-Mejor vas.-dijo Jennifer(?).

-Yo…creo que estoy algo así como perdida.-respondí mirando alrededor tratando de encontrar la habitación de la que habíamos venido.

-Te llevo.-ofreció Derek.

Asentí, mientras me alejaba y agitaba mi mano hacia el resto.

Cuando nos acercamos, Derek simplemente me señaló la puerta y se alejó con una amplia sonrisa.

Entré y me encontré con Spencer vertiendo kilos de azúcar a su café.

-Hey.-dije, sólo sonrió.- ¿Sabes? Creo que me gusta este lugar.

-Supongo que el lugar está bien, pero el trabajo es otra cosa.

-Sí, lo sé. Peeeero…

-¿Qué?

-Hay chicos lindos.

-Ya veo.-dijo riendo.

-Lo siento. Es sólo que…hay uno en específico que…

-Él…él tal vez esté viendo a alguien, ¿sabes?-dijo y sentí como de repente el café "tomaba un camino" diferente, haciéndome toser torpemente.

-¿Estás bien?-cuestionó dejando rápidamente el azúcar y acercándose a mí.

-Sí, sí. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tal vez?

-¿Tal vez qué?

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunté y me miró confundido-¡Justo antes de que casi me ahogara, Spencer!

-¡Oh! Dije que creo que Morgan está saliendo con alguien.

-Oh… ¿Derek?

-Sí, Derek.

-Derek…

Traté de evitar dejar salir un gran suspiro lleno de alivio, pero no pude. Aunque realmente no importaba, aún así él no lo notaba; no parecía muy listo en este momento. Reí, y frunció el ceño.

Nunca imaginé que un genio confundido luciera tan adorable…


	7. Chapter 6

_Nota de la autora: Pues…espero que les guste (: Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o sus personajes, tristemente. Sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original. Incluye referencias a los episodios Sense Memory y The Road Home.**_

Capítulo 6: Solaris

Habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas, pensé que no sabría más del doctor…hasta esto.

-¡Si no vas a atender eso, lo haré yo, (t/n)!-escuché de pronto la voz de Daniel sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo? No, Daniel, ¡basta!-exclamé lanzándome a él cuando me di cuenta de que había tomado mi celular, que seguía sonando.

-¿Hola?-dijo contestando y llevándolo a su oído.

-Maldita sea.-murmuré arrebatándoselo.

-¿(t/n)?-escuché la voz del genio del otro lado de la línea.

-¡Spencer!-exclamé avergonzada, mientras le dirigía mi mirada llena de rabia a Daniel, que no paraba de reír.- ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

-¿Yo…?

-¡No, no! Oh cielos…-suspiré irritada dirigiéndome a mi cuarto y asegurando la puerta tras de mí. Aún así podía escuchar las carcajadas de Daniel, pero era mejor...más o menos.-S…¿Spencer?

-¿Sí?

-Oh Dios, lo siento mucho por eso, nada de lo que dije era para ti, es sólo que Daniel…lamento que te haya contestado él y todo, le fascina fastidiar a la gente, especialmente a mí y…

-Es tu… ¿es tu novio, (t/n)?

-¡No!

-Oh…

-Es…es un amigo. Un buen amigo.-expliqué tratando de no reír ante su repentina y nada sutil pregunta.

-Eso…eso es bueno porque…

_Silencio…_

-¿Spencer?

-Como me dijiste…dijiste que te irías a principios de febrero, yo…yo…¿sigues en Arlington, cierto?

-Sí, Spencer.-"Eres adorable…"

-Yo… ¿quieres ir a ver una película?-cuestionó de pronto, dejándome sin palabras.-Quiero decir, conmigo.

-Oh bueno, en ese caso…

-Entiendo si tú…

-Me encantaría.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

-¡Spencer!-lo llamé cuando por fin lo encontré, esperando cerca de la entrada al cine.

-¡(t/n)!

Me incliné para besar su mejilla. Fue hasta que me alejé que me di cuenta de cuán "inapropiado" podría haber resultado eso. "Apenas lo conoces, (t/n), ¿qué pasa contigo? Pero no pude evitarlo, y su piel…es tan suave…"

-¡Lo siento! No quise incomodarte o…-balbuceé.

-No lo hiciste.-me interrumpió con una tímida sonrisa y un pálido rosa en sus mejillas. Simplemente asentí.

-Así que… sólo dijiste que estaba en otro lenguaje, ¿cuál es, eh?-pregunté.

-Ruso.

-Oh.

-Sin…sin subtítulos, ¿sabes? Porque es la versión original.

-Oh…-"Bien…ruso".

-Yo…yo puedo hacer una traducción en voz baja, simultáneamente, mientras la vemos.

-¡¿De verdad?!-exclamé realmente sorprendida. "Él no puede ser real…"

-Sí. Yo…puedo susurrarla en tu oído.-ofreció frunciendo el ceño, y bajando la mirada.

-Suena divertido.-dije después de un corto silencio.

Él sólo me dirigió una amplia sonrisa, mientras entrábamos al cine. Mordí mi labio nerviosamente.


	8. Chapter 7

_Nota de la autora: Es corto, pero quería subir cap antes (: Notarán que es una "adaptación" del One Shot "Despedidas", para aquéllos que lo leyeron. Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o sus personajes, tristemente. Sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original.**_

Capítulo 7: Despedidas

8:30 am exactamente marcaba mi celular. Cuando sentí que el taxi se detuvo por completo, finalmente levanté la mirada y la dirigí a mi acompañante, que se encontraba junto a mí.

-(t/n)…vamos, ya hablamos de esto. Éste era un viaje de trabajo, debemos volver y…

-Basta.-respondí secamente.-Ya lo oí muchas veces.

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces…eso no me va a hacer cambiar de opinión, Daniel.

-Conociste al tipo sólo por unos días. Ya habrá alguien más.

Suspiré irritada y bajé del automóvil, tomé mis maletas y entré al aeropuerto. "Oh…ese aeropuerto". Inconscientemente lo busqué con la mirada.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Después de un largo rato de sólo esperar sentados, nuestro vuelo finalmente estaba listo para partir. Podía sentir a Daniel mirarme fijamente.

-¿Qué?

-¿Lista?

-Seguro.-respondí despegando la mirada de la pantalla de mi celular.

Pero no estaba "segura", yo sólo quería seguir esperándolo. Después de todo había dicho que se retrasaría…más no que no vendría a despedirse, como le había pedido.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos pasaban una y otra vez por mi mente, me encontré a mi misma en la fila para abordar, junto a Daniel. Mi mirada perdida, ahogada con el ruido de mi mente, fijamente clavada en el suelo. Parecía que pensar tanto en un genio era tan agotador como ser uno, no es que yo supiera lo que era ser uno. Tal vez esto era lo correcto después de todo, sólo debía regresar a casa y…de repente, mi atención fue capturada por un par de calcetines impares y _converse_ color negro acercándose a mí. Levanté la vista apresurada. Ahí estaba él, luciendo nervioso y adorable, como de costumbre. Aparté ligeramente a Daniel y salí de la fila.

-¡Hola!-traté de sonar muy desesperada.

-No puedo creer que realmente te estás yendo.-murmuró tan bajo que tuve que inclinarme para descifrar lo que decía.-Espero que tengas un excelente vuelo y…-siguió como si nada, pero fue interrumpido porque la forma en que balbuceaba era tan adorable que simplemente no pude…evitarlo.

Así como así mis brazos se encontraron de pronto fuertemente aferrados, uno alrededor de su cuello, el otro sobre su espalda, casi arrancando su suéter (ese tierno suéter "de nerd"), llevándolo a un desesperado abrazo. Desesperado porque había querido hacerlo desde hacia tiempo…desde el momento en que lo conocí en ese mismo lugar, para ser exacta, y porque no quería…dejarlo. Sentí la punta de sus dedos tocando torpemente por un breve segundo mi cintura.

-Te extrañaré mucho, Spencer.- mis pensamientos se convirtieron en palabras que escapaban de mis labios.

-Gracias…-murmuró él, e hice mi mejor intento por no soltar una risita.-Te voy a extrañar…de…de vez en cuando también, supongo.

"Eso es algo, supongo".

-Adiós…-articulé apenas audiblemente separándome de él, sólo para posar brevemente mis labios en su mejilla izquierda.

-Adiós.-repitió pasando saliva con dificultad y frunciendo el ceño, para después levantar lentamente su mano y agitarla.

Yo…yo hacía lo mismo mientras lo miraba sobre mi hombro. Una última vez.


	9. Chapter 8

_Nota de la autora: Éste salió un poco raro *se sonroja* Por favoooor, comenten ;) Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o sus personajes, tristemente. Sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original. Referencias al capítulo Mr. and Mrs. Anderson (9x15).**_

Capítulo 8: Día de San Valentín

-¿Crees que él sabe?-cuestionó Morgan cuando lo miré preocupado.

-Creo que deberías pisar el acelerador.-respondí.

Ambos manteníamos la mirada clavada en el camino, esperando llegar a tiempo al lugar que Garcia nos había indicado.

Después de segundos, que parecieron una eternidad, Morgan finalmente detuvo la camioneta. Ambos bajamos inmediatamente y nos dirigimos al edificio. Las malditas escaleras parecían no terminar…

Finalmente vislumbramos a Alan y la Doctora Benedict. Morgan corrió hacia ellos primero, apartando a Alan bruscamente, y yo me apresuré hacia la doctora, que se encontraba en el piso, para asegurarme de que estuviera…bien. Llevé mi mano a su rodilla y la miré, tratando de darle consuelo.

-Está bien. Hey, está a salvo.-susurré.

Apenas y podía respirar, estaba pálida y temblorosa. Su mano buscaba desesperadamente la mía; la sostuve firmemente. Sus ojos aterrorizados me miraron nerviosamente, antes de romper a llorar…

Detrás de nosotros podía escuchar los gruñidos de Alan, mientras Morgan lo esposaba.

* * *

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

* * *

Habiendo terminado con el caso y de vuelta en Quantico, noté que la mayoría tenía más prisa de lo común por irse, especialmente Garcia y Morgan. Aunque era una suerte que estuvieran tan apurados como para querer hablar de ello, porque yo estaba muy cansado como para realmente escuchar.

Me dirigí a la cocina por algo de beber, y después a mi lugar para recoger algunas cosas antes de irme también, pero mientras me encontraba en ello, algo que había estado en mi mente todo el día seguía molestándome.

Llevé mi mano a mi bolsillo y tomé mi celular, me senté observando estúpidamente la pantalla.

-No hay nada de malo con que la llames, Reid.-Rossi afirmó detrás de mi silla.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, muchacho…puedes contarme, si quieres.-dijo tomando una silla y acercándola a mí.

-Sí…sí quiero, es sólo que…

-Pero sí es sobre una chica, ¿cierto?-preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-De hecho, ése es el problema.

-¿El problema?

-Es que yo…yo quiero llamarla, porque tú sabes, este día es sobre amistad también, ¿cierto? Pero tal vez…no parezca así, y yo…

-Entonces, ¿es una amiga?

-Sí, yo…la conocí hace poco y creo que es…increíble.-dije bajando la mirada.

-¿Reid?-me llamó, posando su mano suavemente en mi hombro.- ¿Es por "ella"?

-No es por ella, pero a veces pensar en ella hace complicado…tú sabes, pensar en otras chicas.-respondí pasando saliva con dificultad. Realmente no me gustaba hablar sobre Maeve.

-Bueno, es sólo una amiga…

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero…

-¿Qué?

-Es complicado.

-¿Para ti?-la voz de Morgan me hizo sobresaltarme.

Lo miré sin saber qué responder y guardé mi celular.

-Yo creo que…nos estábamos yendo, ¿no, _chocolate thunder_?-Garcia rompió el silencio, de repente.

-Creo que tienes razón, Garcia.-dijo Rossi.

-Sí.-Morgan respondió nerviosamente.-¿Reid?

-¿Sí?

-Te veo mañana, _pretty boy_.

-De hecho, estaba a punto de irme, también.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-Bueno, ven con nosotros.

-Bien.-dije poniéndome de pie y reuniéndome mis cosas una vez más.

-En ese caso, yo también los acompaño.-les dijo Rossi haciendo lo mismo, pero me observaba fijamente a mí.

Los 4 salimos de ahí en silencio, estábamos a unos cuantos de haber cruzado la puerta principal.

-¿Chicos?-los llamé mientras me detenía lentamente, y ellos hacían lo mismo un poco más adelante.-Creo que olvidé algo, voy a regresar.

-¿Te esperamos?-preguntó Rossi.

-No, está bien.

-Bien.

En cuanto estuve de vuelta en el edificio repetí una vez más lo que había estado haciendo durante…bueno, todo el día. Tomé mi celular y observé su número en la pantalla…y casi en el justo segundo en el que iba a presionar "marcar", comenzó a sonar. Era (t/n); sonreí.

-¿Hola?

-Spencer… ¡hola!-exclamó ella.

-Estaba…estaba pensando en llamar.

-¿Llamar…me?

-Sí.

Pude sentir cómo me sonrojaba al escuchar cómo trataba de disimular su risa nerviosa. Sonreí, y era bueno tener algo por qué hacerlo, después de días de trabajo como éstos.


	10. Chapter 9

_Nota de la autora: Por faaaaavor, dejen un comentario. No saben cuánto amo escuchar su opinión (: Aviso legal:__**No soy dueña de Criminal Minds o sus personajes, tristemente. Sólo de mis personajes y mi trama original.**_

Capítulo 9: Daniel

-Te estás durmiendo.

-No, no estoy.-respondí enderezándome en el asiento del copiloto.

-Claro.

-Mirada al frente, Daniel.-demandé y así lo hizo, riéndose de mi estado. Estaba tan cansada.

Pero yo…mantuve mi mirada sobre él. "Es absolutamente como en los viejos tiempos", pensé inclinando mi cabeza un poco hacia la derecha. Sólo que…no eran esos lejanos días más. Ya no estábamos en la escuela, y él ya no era mi amor de la preparatoria. Pero aún éramos nosotros, y aún éramos tan complicados.

Aún podía recordar el día en que lo había visto por primera vez, uno de los tres chicos nuevos en la clase. "No es para nada guapo", había pensado al verlo más de cerca cuando se sentó en la silla vacía frente a mí, y…junto a su novia.

"Daniel, ¿podrías pasarle esto a la chica frente a ti, por favor?" "Claro. ¿Puedo tomar prestado tu lápiz por un segundo, (t/n)?", fueron las conversaciones que precedieron a una broma por aquí y una broma por allá; y al cabo de sólo unas cuantas semanas, era como si hubiéramos sido amigos toda la vida.

Todo parecía muy simple entre los dos, incluso llegaba a sentirse así, pero en el fondo, ambos sabíamos que no lo era.

Desde fuera la gente comentaba cuán grandes amigos éramos, cuán unidos y cómo siempre estábamos riendo. Un comentario regular, también, era el cómo nos "privábamos" cuando estábamos juntos, y era verdad. Parecía ser que uno era el escape del otro, su _lugar feliz_, y simplemente el mundo a nuestro alrededor dejaba de existir. Era impresionante esta profunda conexión, rayaba en lo ridículo.

Pero nunca llegamos a hablar de ello, o de muchas cosas…Todo era broma tras broma, risa tras risa, y una que otra mirada. Claro que la cuestión tenía mucho que ver con él. No hablaba. Simplemente no lo hacía. Porque…bueno, eso hacen los hombres, ¿no?, y porque…era Daniel, una de las personas más cerradas que hubiera conocido.

No hace falta decir, que cuando la confianza empezó a existir entre nosotros (o…de él hacia mí) y me contaba sus cosas de vez en cuando, sentía que era uno de los mayores privilegios en el universo. Y bueno, con "cosas" me refiero a…las constantes y ridículas peleas que tenía con su novia. O ella con él, ya que él simplemente le daba la razón, y aún así no cesaban o disminuían.

Era preocupante. Lo era. Y cuando me di cuenta de cuán alarmada estaba por él, cuán interesada en su bienestar…lo supe. Me había enamorado de mi mejor amigo. Mi mejor amigo, que amaba a su novia, que no lo apreciaba. Cliché.

-(ttttt/nnnnn)-escuché su voz "cantando" en mi oído y me levanté sobresaltada. -Wow, ¿tan mal canto?

-Sí lo haces. ¿Ya llegamos?

-Hace un par de horas, realmente.-respondió y giré los ojos fastidiada.

-Basta.

-Woah, déjame ayudarte.-se apresuró a tomarme del brazo cuando intentaba salir del carro, dando tumbos. Aún estaba, bueno, algo dormida.

-¿En serio? Sólo tengo sueño, no estoy muriendo.-dije mirándolo _molesta_, y caminando hacia la entrada de mi casa.

-Bueno, tú cara dice otra cosa.-dijo y lo empujé ligeramente, para que me soltara y poder buscar las llaves en mi bolso.

-¿Ése es mi teléfono?-cuestioné.

-¿De quién más?

Giré las llaves y entramos. Corrí directo al teléfono.

-Oh…uhmmm…-fue lo único que atiné a decir, cuando reconocí el número.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Daniel.

-Hola…sólo…un minuto.-respondí, pero al hombre al otro lado de la línea, mientras "llevaba" a Daniel de regreso a la puerta.

-¿Me estás echando?

-Te veo mañana, ¿sí?-dije sonriéndole y poniendo el teléfono en mi oído de nuevo. Él sólo levantó las cejas. Nos miramos en silencio por unos segundos y después se dio media vuelta hacia el coche.-Maneja con cuidado, ¿bien?

Levantó su pulgar y encendió el auto. Cerré la puerta en cuanto partió. Suspiré.

-(t/n), puedo llamar cuando…-la voz en mi oído comenzó.

-No, Spencer. Está bien. ¿Quién sabe cuándo sea el día en que vuelvas a casa del trabajo a esta hora, eh? Deberíamos aprovechar.

-Bueno, si consideramos que…

Me dirigí por algo de tomar al refrigerador, y después me acosté en el sofá. Lista para seguir escuchando sobre todas las variables que debíamos considerar para así poder calcular, con una exactitud casi perfecta, una fecha que diera respuesta a mi pregunta.


End file.
